boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Strife Deck
In the Homestuck Universe weapons can be placed into a Strife Deck, which allows the player to use objects to AGGRIEVE enemies. Each Strife Deck is contained with a Strife Specibus and a character with multiple Strife Specibi will store them within a Strife Portfolio. Humans' Kind Abstrata *Cid Luneth's is TOMEKIND, one that was extensivly useless until the SBURB game. *Dana Blackwell's is STAFFKIND and has a large collection of staffs to use. *Elena Jones' is AXEKIND, not to be mistaken for the strife specibus with the same name. *Ender Rydel's is DAGGERKIND and has a wall of Daggers collected at a local festival. *Nathaniel Belmen's is SPEARKIND and quickly acquired HANDLEKIND after ruining his spear. *Seth Genevo's are 2XSWORDKIND and also BOWKIND, having both because of his fascination with the medievil period. *Vera Maxwell's is Axekind, which is the accurate strife specibus for an axe. *Cassandra Saint's was originally PANKIND, but after it was revealed she was a servant of silentBenefactor, she showed a variety of weapons from BLADEKIND to RIFLEKIND. *Erik Sanders' are SHOEKIND and also CHAINKIND. *Ling Guiren's is the proper SPEARKIND because he doesn't ruin his weapon. Trolls' Kind Abstrata *Hxzltl Mxlqtf's is FISTKIND, his specibus alters to 2XFISTKIND when he uses his other limbs. *Lovett Mortalitas' is SCYTHEKIND. *Azrail Vicham's is CORDKIND, one he uses in case his traps fail. *Torkin Frezden's is UMBRELLAKIND, another weapon we have yet to see in action. *Phoebus Anima's is GUITARKIND, similar to Elena's AXEKIND, the difference in the two has yet to be seen. She also has RINGKIND which she has rarely used. *Drake Tempol's is 2-HSWORDKIND, he wields the same sword his ancestor used. *Brexus Macite's are BLADEKIND and GUNKIND, both of which he gained from his temporary assignment in the Alternian Military. *Felizo Tanozi's is RINGKIND, one which he haven't seen in proper use as of yet. *Adalia Zagiri's are DAGGERKIND and GLOVEKIND, though she rarely uses the latter. *Zamiel Lazara's is BOARDGAMEKIND which works in the same vain as SHUFFLEKIND but is strictly based around game pieces i.e. Chess/Checkers/Darts/10-pin Bowling. *Samial Loreai's are CANEKIND and MAGICKIND, he has the Cane which the Horrorterrors gave him. It is unknown if he has properly used MAGICKIND yet or not. *Malaak Graves' is SHUFFLEKIND which randomly applies any Strife Specibus and rarely effects. *Malias Genara's is RAPIERKIND, her abilities with it remain a mystery. *Tainted Malaak's is ELDRITCHKIND which is a card that does not exist, it is also feesible he could use SHUFFLEKIND but has shown no desire to use it. Trollman's Kind Abstrata *Elnara Justus' is BASSKIND, not to be mistaken for the type of guitar. It's actually a fish. *Thanel Scuttletut's is SCYTHEKIND, playing into his name (which he thinks sounds like Thanatos.) *Datana Kuroki's is BATKIND, which she uses to mercilessly bludgeon opponents when culling them. *Everet Rafael's is POLEARMKIND, which he wields with relative ease. *Saxen Jyung's is BLADEKIND. Snore. *Alcido Ruines' is FIREKIND, allowing him to have complete control over anything fire-related. Other Kind Abstrata *silentBenefactor has a specibus called INFINITEKIND, which has no known use that has been seen. *The Black King's is SCEPTERKIND but as he has no proper Specibi or Modus he may be able to use anything he can wield. *Vain Mistress uses BLADEKIND, in the form of throwing knives, notably the boomerang knife she used against the Prospitian onslaught. *Vigilant Maiden still uses BLADEKIND, although it is unclear if she still uses her knives, or if she wields her REGISWORD. *The White Queen's is BLADEKIND and possibly STAFFKIND, though neither are definite at this point as she has had the STAFFKIND in the past she currently has a Sword with her. Category:Homestuck Concepts